


Konkey Dong

by influorescence



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/influorescence/pseuds/influorescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come back to life, I'm scared, I can't—live without you, Dan," Phil rambles, his eyes fixed on the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konkey Dong

"Come back to life, I'm scared, I can't—live without you, Dan," Phil rambles, his eyes fixed on the screen. "Oh, there we go."

"Ken Leee," Dan singsongs, and they harmonize easily.

  
—

  
Dan gets up and shuts off the camera. "Alright, good work! We sure are a pro gaming channel." He laughs. "D'you think we actually convinced anyone to buy this game?"

"I dunno, I'd be pretty convinced," says Phil.

"Oh, really?"

"Really! I mean, it was fun, wasn't it? We had fun."

"Yeah, we did." Dan's grinning as he glances up from unplugging equipment and untangling wires. There's still an air of laughter in the room. Phil hops off the couch to help him collapse the tripod. "That should be fun to edit. So, you can't live without me, huh?"

"What?" says Phil. "Oh, that. Nope, can't live without you, so you'd better not leave me, or—"

"Or what?"

"I have no idea." They start laughing again. When they've calmed down, Phil says, "In all seriousness, though, I can't imagine any of this without you. The gaming channel, all the new merchandise, the book—"

"The book," Dan sighs happily. "I still don't really believe it, we're writing a book. I can't wait til it's done, it's going to be brilliant."

"Neither can I, I can't wait to announce it. The fans will go nuts." Phil finishes shutting off the lighting setup and turns around to see Dan staring at him with a curious light in his eye. "What?"

"Phil." Dan is moving closer. He looks serious.

"Dan?" The smile slowly fades from Phil's face. Dan is very close now; Phil can see the little flyaways in his hair. He can't help noticing how long his eyelashes are. Dan takes another step, right into his space. "Dan, what is it?"

"I can't live without you, either."

Phil can't seem to breathe. Dan's big, dark eyes are boring into his, and his lips are slightly parted. Phil can feel his body heat. He wants to step closer, or away, but his body has gone numb.

Then Dan's expression cracks, and he bursts out laughing. Phil starts laughing, too, bumping his head against Dan's as he leans forward. They nearly knock over the light stand, and Dan shouts, "Oh, shit!" and dives for it before it can hit the floor. Phil cracks up again, his eyes scrunching shut. It takes a while for them to regain their breath.

"What was that about?" Phil finally chokes out. His eyes are watering when he opens them. He only manages to catch a glimpse of Dan smiling at him again when there's a flurry of movement, and suddenly Dan's hand is cupping the back of his head and they're kissing.

His lips are incredibly soft, but there's a firmness about the urgent way Dan is holding him. It's very warm, like sparks and bright lights, like fire. Phil can feel his own heartbeat in his lips and Dan's fluttery breath on his face. He might be floating, Phil thinks vaguely, or drifting, as if at sea. Time seems to have formed a bubble around them. Nothing feels quite real except for the feeling of Dan against him, the heat of his skin through his shirt under Phil's hands.

And just as suddenly as the kiss begins, it ends, and the feeling of Dan's lips on his is gone. Phil opens his eyes in a daze, and Dan has stepped back, pink-faced and eyes averted. Dan wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. It's quiet.

"Let's get this stuff cleaned up, shall we?" Dan says eventually, voice rough.

Phil merely looks at him, silent. Dan meets his eyes reluctantly and gives him a nervous smile. Phil lets out a breath. "Yeah, let's put this stuff away."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry  
> especially to dan and phil
> 
> "i'll never ship real people, that's weird"  
> —my lying ass, a week ago
> 
> (inspired by [this video](https://youtu.be/DkRobOvElMs), obviously)
> 
> —
> 
> edit 16 may 2016: it turns out the song they were singing was from [this video](https://youtu.be/yqVVv97pKGk), and they were not in fact saying "killing," but rather "ken lee" (or "can't live"). work has been edited for accuracy lmao


End file.
